A Brisk Wlk through Black Eagle
by litgrl-luna
Summary: the sequal to FFNBE b4 "Max" dsclaimer for whole story: i dont own either book
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back!!! Here's yalls sequel!!!**

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Edward's hand has got to move from between my legs, at least during history class. His hand crept higher up the skirt id been forced to wear. God damn him. I shout him a look.

His low chuckle was deep and his lips slide into a smirked smile as he pulled his hand slowly back down my thigh.

I wonder if its wrong for me to want those lips on mine while I'm telling him to not touch me in such an intimate way during class.

"Bella do you have the answer?" I shock my head.

"1777, July 4th, though there is speculation that it was signed on the 7th and only dated the 4th so that the free masons could keep with the luck of 7s. July being the seventh month, the dated would be the 7th day of the seventh month of the 1777th year." The class was silent and the teacher stared as I drug my eyes from Edward's.

Shock and amazement was in the teachers. The bell then rang,

"Thank god." I murmured so only my family could hear.

Jasper's POV

OH. MY. God. Can they NOT contain themselves. Truly they discuss me sometimes, does Edward not know how to act with a lady in a public setting? Sometimes I wonder.

"Jasper, chill." Alice placed her hand on my own her soft voice so easy to be underestimated, yet so strong and can tell her TRUE age.

"What?" She asked lightly in that beautiful contradicting voice. That's when the bell rang.

Sighing I stood and after grabbing my wife's hand we turned to the couple behind us which were so young and so mature, they are as mature as me or any of my family but younger then any of us.... save for Renesmee.

Hard to think they were pretty much our family as well and it had only been a year since that short lived battle with the Volturi. A battle we all came out of and a battle which changed my family's life.

"Hey Max! You ready for gym?" Alice was too excited... she got to spend the next hour and a half in gym with max... I get the luxury of sitting in strategy and methods of war. Why did I ever take that class is your best guess.

Max's POV

Fang pressed me against the wall as we exited the classroom. Alice and Jasper walked on... both the war class and the gym were in the same direction... we could spare time.

His tongue ran along my bottom lip. I opened tilting my head to the left our kiss depend. It was our own world. Hard to think that a year ago our world was a mess with an evil family of vampires, good vampires, werewolves, and settling down. I moaned.

Fang's body pressed tighter against me. He pulled back to breath and just as he was pulling back someone pulled him away from me. His instincts held in knowing we were in at school and it was probably a teacher.

I looked to see who broke my kissing apart, I mean its not like we were doing it in front of other students we were alone in the hallway, the teacher wasn't a teacher but girl.

I shoot her a look and fang pulled away from her.

"What do you think you're doing? You flirt with me and then kiss Max? I thought with how you flirted yall'd broken up!" The blonde as can be bleached pixie girl stood hands on hips a scrunch on her face.

"How about you drop the act little girl. You're a freshmen right? I think you miss read MY boyfriends actions.... Nick would never cheat on me.... ever.... I completely trust him." The pixie girl didn't know when to quit though.

"Oh Nick flirted with me alright! You could read on his face that he wanted me.... bad." She was one those girls who thought she was all that even though she was low man on totem-pole and I was done dealing with her. She'd been doing this shit all week and Fang normally dealt with it before it got to me but this I don't think he was expecting.

I was fed up. I lightly punched her and turned to Fang.

"Come on Nick WE'LL be late." Chuckling and kissing the back of my neck as we walked down the hall towards our last period I smiled satisfied that that was dealt with.... I hadn't had to punch anyone in a while.... felt good.

I wonder if one can speak too soon? I blew off the thought not wanting to ""jinx" it. I chuckled softly and kissed Fang one last time before leaving him at his class and heading to the locker rooms.

**REVIEW!!!!!!! **

**CHECK ME ON ! SAME USERNAME! **

**I POST MORE THERE. SUPPORT MY WORK! **

**REVIEW!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

DICLAIMER: I DONT OWN Maximum Ride or Twilight

NOTICE: find me on fictionpress!! im under the same username!

* * *

Max's POV

Yeah so I'm sitting on my bed, at the Cullen's, listening to the crashes from out the window. Okay, so at this moment you are probably thinking, "Max why the hell aren't you up and in action if there are crashes out your window?!"

Well, honestly I don't have anything to worry about. The crashes are from Emmett and his need to prove himself...to everyone. See it all started this morning when Jacob lifted the front of my truck, by hand. Emmett said, "Max I would've lifted it for you. The Mutt didn't have to." I tried explaining that it was only because Jacob saw me reaching for my book under the truck and offered to help, but men will be pig headed men.

So now Emmett is bound to prove his strength by throwing logs and rocks old car and motorcycle parts around the secluded yard. I just sat in my room, like now, reading, drawing, which I evidently have a nack for, and sleeping. I close my book, which is a collection of this poet Edgar Poe or something like that, Carlisle said I'd like him so I thought I'd give the dead guy a shot, and I'm not talking about Carlisle.

Standing I turned to look out the window and watch Emmett throw stuff. Alice spotted me and waved up to me. I waved back and furrowed my brows when she covered her mouth with her pale hand and looked to be giggling. That's when arms wrapped around my waist.

Instinct kicked in and grabbed the arms and twisted them and kicked their own's feet from under him and pinned him t the ground, arms twisted behind his back.

"Max! It's me, fuck." I quickly jumped up and back against the wall. The arms were Fang's. Slowly and painfully he stood. "My God Max you need to chill, seriously. Who would hurt you HERE, with VAMPIRES in the front yard?!" Now I felt a little guilty, and angry cause he kind of yelled at me in a way.

I guess he got my emotion from my expression. "I'm sorry." He nonchalantly walked over to me. " I should not have said it that way. I didn't think first." He took my hands and kissed my jaw.

"I don't know if I can forgive you..." I some how managed to stifle a moan as he kissed down my neck pushing against me, pressing me against the cool deep red wall more.

"Oh, you will." I felt his smirk against my neck. I let my moan go, he only smirked more. I raised my arm and pressed the button on the blinds and let them fall. Fang run his hand down my body as he trailed his lips back up to my lips. He pecked them at first, but soon I started kissing back and the kisses became hungrier.

His hand wrapped around my thigh and pulled it up and around his waist. I jumped and wrapped the other around as well. He carried me to the bed, and laid me down laying on top of me, never breaking our lips sweet hungry connection.

Bella's POV

Emmett is kind of a buffoon at times. I mean honestly he can't stop throwing objects long enough to see that, no one cares. I think Rose has had enough though, considering she just walked into my room and slammed my heavy oak door closed.

"MEN! Remind me why I married him?" I giggled and turned my desk chair to face the door, and Rose.

"Well the last time I checked, it was because you loved him, you know the whole love at first sight thing?" I couldn't help but giggle again. Rose just glared as she flopped down on my black down comforter.

"I truly hate you sometimes." I was gonna reply when there was a knock against the wall.

"What the...?" I trailed off and walked over to the wall and placed my hand on it. Then I started listening, which was a mistake. "Oh ew!" I jumped back to the bed and next to Rose. She laughed.

"Don't wanna hear the love birds in their heated passion?" I glared at her, she just giggled. I rolled my eyes and laid back on the bed.

"I'm so board. Which I have a eternity to be." We both sighed. Then there was yet another crash, only bigger, from outside. As quick as she was to get into my room Rose was outside pinning Emmett to the ground. "Must you be SUCH a GUY!?" I herd Emmett try to chuckle but stop. My guess Rose was sitting on his chest making it hard for him to laugh.

I laughed lightly and sat up fixing my gray sweats, as I did Edward walked in, silent as a mouse. I smiled to him before running, at human pace, to hug him to me. Wrapping his arms around me he kissed the top of my head.

"Bella, you better get dressed, other wise we'll be late for the game." I groaned.

"Do we HAVE to go?" I hated football, Charlie always had it on back home. Edward chuckled, evidently I dropped my shield.

"Yes, we do." He kissed me in between "yes" and "we". I thought, God I love him, before letting him go and heading to our closet. In the walk in closet we each had a side. On my side I reached for my black corduroy pants, white fitted long sleeved top, and my black leather jacket. I grabbed my black clogs to bare my feet. Quickly, I changed, leaving my sweats on the floor.

Coming out of the closet, Edward was laying on the bed, I grabbed my black nit beanie and gloves. I turned to Edward, "Okay, I'm ready." He flickered a smile before grabbing his coat and picking me up bridal still, the cornball, and carried me outside to the porch.

Carlise and Esme were already redy to go and on the porch. Carlisle cleared his throat, "Kids get ready we are leaving you have a generous minute." They all took off scurrying to get dressed for this game, which our being there is suppose to show how normal we are. I moaned, "Couldn't we just join the book club?" I complained just as everyone was walking out, The Flock included, Max and Fang with a hidden smirk. They all laughed and I hugged Edward's side as we headed to the school, Yay football, with Emmett...oh joy, oh joy.

Emmett's POV

.Football.

Almost as much as grizzlies, but not as much as my Rose. I chuckled that you myself, and Edward and Angel but, hey can't help that, now can I? I shrugged and turned the Hummer 2 into the school parking lot, my parents and the flock pulling in right behind me.

Three shiny cars, a Hummer 2, an Austin Martin, and a Dodge pickup. All look like they are right off the lot, because that's how I keep them. I'm into cars, and girls, but mostly cars, since I'm married. More like being in prison sometimes.

Don't get me wrong I love my Rosie but, she can be a real warden sometimes. I sighed to myself but then got a smack upside the head.

"What the fuck?" I looked in the review mirror, Edward, duh. He chuckled. "Stop it!" I growled. He just laughed and hugged Bella to him more. She just smiled and flick a sympathy smile at me. I rolled my eyes and opened the door of the Hummer. "Come on, I don't wanna miss kick off."

Rose, jasper, Alice, and Edward and Bella followed. As we walked in I herd the hum of a motorcycle. Nessie and the mutt just arrived, I picked up my pace.

Fang's POV

They were dragging us all to a football game. Honestly I don't care. Don't get me wrong I like watching the sport, I just could be doing other THINGS, more fun. I kind of meant that, THAT way, slightly.

Max lightly leaned her head on my should and I squeezed her hand as we all walked into the roaring stadium.

This is gonna be fun.

Max's POV

This time a year ago I would have said that I'll never be one of those normal girls sitting at a Friday night football game with my boyfriend. Damn how much has life changed. We'd defeated the Volturi last year, what's to happen this year? Let's not jinx it.

"Please stand for the Nation Anthem." the PA guy was one of the Gym teachers. His voice boomed and then all you herd for a good three minutes was scuffling and "shhh"s. Finally all fell into a beautiful and peaceful quiet. The type of quiet that makes me itch and others reflect.

The girl standing in the middle of the field cleared her throat, trying to hide it but failing at it. Then she started. When she finished we all shuffled to sit down. The game started, and so did the very long and very cold night.

Bella's POV

Evidently it was cold, of course we couldn't tell, but the flock could. I snuggled closer to Edward and looked up silently asking for a kiss, which I got, which he continued. The game had just started and so far we looked, normal..i think.

What I know we looked like was John and Katie Plus Eight, if they where all adopted and varied in ages. I just kept my attention on my convo with Alice and Rose so to look like the average teen girl who "doesn't get football." Though I do understand it and I understand that the blitz that they just tried looked worse than if you had bet on the 2008 Super Bowl against the Steelers and watched the field long dash to make the touchdown. Honestly.

I just kept talking about clothes and books and movies and places we wanted to go next. I could feeling the boring, judging eyes burn into us, and I didn't really care. They were after all human and curious, I've been there, done that, bought and kept the fucking t-shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Max's POV

There's a blare of a horn as rain just starts to sprinkle down. Halftime. We were up by a touchdown and a two-pointer. Three fights had or would brake out. Two one the field, and one had yet to happen, but Alice told me that there was going to be one in the stands right into the third.

"Max, I wanna hot dog. No make it four. And a Red Gator-Aid." Gazzy tugged on my sleeve. Sighing I stood taking the ten out of my back pocket.

"That'll be enough for you and Nudge she's itching towards the concession stand." Gazzy smiled and ran after the sneaky little girl.

I was staring after them when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning I noticed it was one of the football moms that sat northwest of us. Everything she wore had the school name or emblem stamped onto it.

"I'm sorry but the other moms and I could not help noticing how good you are with your siblings. I wish my older boy was that patient and kind to Brandon." After processing that she meant me with Gazzy and Nudge I smiled softly.

"Thank you. They are more like my own though." She looked slightly taken aback.

"Dear, surely your parents were around and the children no the difference, between you and then that is. You are, however, far too young." I looked down, I'm quick on my feet when lying.

"Not really, they had very important work for the government and as much as they wanted and wished they could it just simply couldn't be done. They were around more until little Angel was four, that's when work, um, got heavy. By then I'd met F- Nick, he's so good with them, and he was and is my brother's best friend. It all works out, and we are all happy. It's easier now that we have the Cullen's though. Such Kind people." She bought it.

"That's so interesting dear. I wish you luck, and tell the Cullen's good work with you kids." She smiled larger and left to gossip about us with the other mothers.

Fang came up behind me, "Nice act." His breath sent chills down my spine and he pulled me closer into him. Spinning in his arms I smiled hugged him closer. I jumped when the buzzer went off.

Rose's POV

That dirty, low-life, slut! Excuse my french. A blonde haired, brown eyed, tanned whore was flirting with MY husband. That shit is so not going to fly! I may have been born when women didn't have all the power, but damn if I won't take it now!

Standing I gracefully descended the bleachers, my steps soundless on the metal. Walking right down the fencing to where my clueless husband was chatting with the dirty child. I deliberately walked right in between Emmett and the fence.

"Hey, baby." I said seductively. I lay one hand on his chest and the other on his forearm.

"Hey baby-girl," He was so oblivious. Leaning up I gave him the, "kiss me" look. He fell for it. He brought his head down meeting me half way. Our lips met and I continued the kiss, surprising him. I raised both hands to rest on his chest and his hands naturally went to my ass, squeezing tight. Pulling back, I licked my lips.

"Your welcome." I smiled through my lashes. Turning to the stunned girl I asked, "Whose your friend?" I sounded so innocent, she didn't have a chance.

This was better than watching Alice take Jasper shopping! That's when I covered my ears, damn time buzzer!

Angel's POV

I'm not completely understanding this game, football. I keep hearing weird terms, like "sack'em." What does that even mean!

This is kind of frustrating, I wish someone would explain it to me. "Edward?" I thought.

"Yes, Angel?" His thought voice sounded rougher than his actual voice.

"I don't understand, the game it is." I sighed out looking up at Edward a few seats over.

"It's okay," He smiled to me and spoke the rest. "It'll be over soon enough, just about an hour." I nodded and he went back to conversing with Bella.

Moppishly I sat back and wait. I lost track of time and started nodding off. Then that ridiculous buzzer went off and the crowd roared back to life. Great..


End file.
